


History

by JessBakesCakes



Series: Gibbs/Jenny: Drabbles 20in20 [14]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/pseuds/JessBakesCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1882, there were probably quite a few agents like Gibbs, she mused, but all of them combined probably had less divorces than he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History

She’d read somewhere that the Naval Criminal Investigative Service was created in 1882. It still ran the same way, in her mind. Sure, there were some technological upgrades, and a few female agents or liaisons. But there had yet to be a female Director.

In 1882, there were probably quite a few agents like Gibbs, she mused, but all of them combined probably had less divorces than he did.

She took her seat in MTAC and smoothed out her skirt. Somehow that part of history seemed like it would be easier to overcome than her history with Special Agent Gibbs.


End file.
